


Eyes On Me

by Detokaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Come Sharing, Crying During Sex, Dom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mastermind Tendou Satori, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Oikawa Tooru, Olympic Games Arc, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Spitroasting, Sweet Hinata Shouyou, Threesome - M/M/M, Y'all This Some Whore Shit, multiple rounds, spitters are quitters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detokaki/pseuds/Detokaki
Summary: Tooru grew silent. Admitting any modicum of attraction to Ushijima felt like a failure on his part, so he kept his mouth shut.Okay, yeah, he’s objectively hot, and tall, and strong… his hands are really big... but he’s such a dick!He reasoned with himself.But it’s not like I’d be stuck with him... by myself… I’d be with...He flinched when he realized he might fuck his best friend tonight.---Ushijima comes to Oikawa and Hinata with a proposition.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is literally just the setup for the... session. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Though it had certainly been a while since, it wasn’t rare for the night to find them like this. 

Boisterous, a bit tipsy, and generally downright ebullient, Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou fed off of each other’s energy in a way that drew stares from both strangers and their respective cohorts. Some were curious about the antics of the two men seated at the bar, intentionally separated from their teammates, while a select few openly sneered.

 _Ha! Eat your heart out, Tobio!_ Tooru secretly relished in the scowl festooned on his old kouhai’s face as he glared across the packed bar, his irritation plain as day as he sat tucked into a back table, sardined into his seat by a pack of boisterous athletes drinking away residual nerves. Smirking at him over Hinata’s shoulder, he shifted in his barstool to direct his attention back to the spiker as he regaled him with yet another tale of his life back in Japan. He relaxed his posture to lean on the bar and tilt his head, like a cat asking for pets.

“Shou-kun, gimme cherry,” he drawled, punctuating his request with a dropped jaw and extended tongue.

“You’re bad for making me do this,” Hinata’s rebuttal was as half-hearted as they come, and he immediately contradicted his own admonishment by lifting his eyes to scope the bar. Once he spotted the bartender, who was blessedly distracted with another customer, he snuck his hand under the lid of the cocktail garnish tray affixed to the bar top in front of them, pinching two garishly bright maraschino cherries. One he popped into his own mouth, the other was set delicately onto Tooru’s waiting tongue.

The setter chewed the syrupy fruit appreciatively, reminding his friend, “I’m not _making_ you do anything.” Hinata pinched his thigh in response, so Tooru jabbed a knuckle into his ribs, cackling as he almost toppled backwards off his stool in exaggerated distress at the playful assault.

Tooru had missed this, truly. The few days that they had spent traipsing about Rio years ago, playing beach volleyball with strangers turned friends, dining at a new restaurant every meal, and causing mayhem were enough to cement a solid and lasting friendship between the two men. Keeping in touch with Hinata and his adventures came easily enough through social media, and the occasional comment under a post evolved naturally to late-night messages and meme-sharing. Then, Hinata taught him Portuguese, so Tooru taught him Spanish.

Before long, texts turned to phone calls, phone calls to video chats, and phone calls to visits. They were short and intermittent, woven between what their busy schedules would allow, but the two of them never failed to saturate their time together with endless laughter, tears, and joy. Tooru had lost count of how many times Hinata had lent him a shoulder to cry on, or how often the younger would come to him seeking advice. 

Now, Tooru readily considered Hinata one of his best friends, confiding in him secrets that no one else knew. He trusted the man with his life, and he knew Hinata trusted him back just as earnestly. The casual familiarity of what they had grew to a profound, tangible affection.

Being able to hang out with him in person once again made Tooru downright giddy, even though they were in the middle of a crowded bar in the Olympic village with the rest of Hinata’s teammates.

He took another opportunity to peer towards the large, corner table encompassed by Japan’s national team, once more locking eyes with Kageyama as he bumped his knee into Hinata’s thigh. He knew that his brazen insinuations were somewhat unfair on the behalf of his oblivious friend, as surely it would reap endless teasing from his teammates, but Tooru’s propensity for mischief was damn near inextinguishable. For better or for worse, he had already decided to relegate any sense of shame to a later date. _This is so worth it,_ he thought, biting back a giggle as Kageyama turned to bitch to a well-composed Ushijima, frustration coloring his gestures deliciously. 

His mirth, however, died in his throat as Ushijima turned his steely gaze towards him. If anyone were to ask, Tooru would proudly state that any and all petty high school grudges had been scrubbed from within his heart, and that this behavior was innocent, drawing on comical nostalgia. It was true, at least to some degree, though he would be hard pressed to admit any inherent respect for this particular rival. What they had went beyond petty, and he found it difficult to swallow the lingering resentment he felt towards the old ace and the casual, endless disrespect he had offered Tooru and his teammates in the past.

It took everything within him to rein back his hostility when Ushijima excused himself from the table to meander towards the bar. 

Tooru sucked his teeth in annoyance. “God dammit,” he hissed under his breath. Hinata’s brows pinched at his sudden display of discomfort, swinging around to assess whatever had set him off. Naturally, the redhead was delighted by the intrusion of his approaching teammate, beaming and waving him over.

“Oh, hey! Ushijima-san!” 

“Hello, Hinata. Oikawa.”

Tooru tried not to appear too testy at his presence. “Ushiwaka,” he deadpanned. Hinata, at this point quite familiar with his nuances and tells, caught onto his masked snark rather quickly. To compensate for Tooru’s unpleasantness, he hopped off his stool and offered it to Ushijima, who accepted it with all the grace of a tame giant. 

As much as he wanted to bemoan the situation, Tooru quickly discovered it wasn’t all bad, as instead of scrounging around for another seat, Hinata simply leaned his back against him, perching his left foot on the lower footrest of his stool. Tooru wasted no time in snaking his arms around the shorter man’s torso, draping his head possessively over his shoulder. From this position, he glowered at Ushijima and demanded, “Why’d you come over here?”

“Oikawa-san, be nice,” Hinata chided.

“I’m always nice,” he countered, digging the point of his chin into the soft, ticklish bit of Hinata’s neck. He wriggled in protest, and Tooru squeezed his arms around him.

“That’s - _stop it_ \- debatable.”

“Don’t start with me, _mi dulce amiguito.”_

Hinata grew still, cocking his head in warning. Tooru imagined that if he were not wrapped tightly behind him like a vine, he would be in the line of catching some major stink eye. He attempted to amend his mistake, offering, _«_ _Sorry, is Portuguese better?_ _»_

“No, Japanese is. Ushijima-san doesn’t speak either.”

_«_ _What a terrible shame. Suddenly I’ve forgotten my native tongue!_ _»_

At that, Hinata sighed heavily. 

“Sorry, Ushijima-san, Oikawa-san is being… well… himself.”

“Ah. I see.”

“He’s pretending he forgot how to speak Japanese just to annoy you.”

 _«_ _Shouyou! You’re not supposed to tell him! That ruins the fun!»_

“He said, ‘Shouyou, don’t tell him, you’re ruining the fun.’”

_«_ _Hey! Stop translating!_ _»_

“‘Stop translating.’ Sorry, Oikawa-san, I don’t wanna leave my teammate out!” Hinata huffed, suddenly squeezing hard into the sensitive flesh above Tooru’s knees, causing him to nearly buck off the barstool. Forced to swallow his embarrassment in the face of his old rival, he sulked, screwing up his face like he had eaten a lemon.

“You’re very thoughtful, Hinata,” Ushijima droned, thoroughly ignoring Tooru.

_«_ _Well he’s not my teammate._ _»_

“‘He’s not my teammate.’” Hinata translated once more.

“I understand.”

_«_ _I’m Shouyou, and I’m an asshole!_ _»_

“Oh, he’s just insulting me now!” 

Tooru decided it was time to ramp up the shenanigans. He briefly entertained the thought of how hard Iwa-chan would smack the back of his head if he could see him now, if he could read his mind and hear what was about to come out of his mouth. He flinched bodily at the thought. _Oh, but that’s how you know it’s gonna be good._

Drawing his next words low and smooth, Tooru grinned, _«_ _My name is Shouyou, and I wanna choke on your cock, Ushiwaka!_ _»_

It was Hinata’s turn to jolt in surprise.

_«_ _Oh Ushi-senpai, please! I wanna take your dick in front of the whole entire team!_ _»_

“W-What are you doing?”

_«_ _Go on, translate my words now, Shou!_ _»_

“I’m not saying that!”

_«_ _Aw, boo! It’s just getting fun! Hey, Ushiwaka, I bet you could fold him in half, easy! Look at him, Shou, you think he couldn’t? He’s like a bull! Hell, there’s no way he couldn’t hold the both of us down at the same time. Big fucking monster...»_

Tooru met Ushijima’s gaze just as his expression, usually a thing of steady obstination, shifted to something sharper. His eyebrows raised incrementally, and he flicked his eyes over the both of them. Hinata stuttered over an apology on Tooru’s behalf. 

“H-He’s being a huge jerk right now! I’m so sorry! I’m not even gonna bother with translating anymore. We can just ignore him.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to.”

Tooru felt Hinata slightly relax back against him, content with absconding his role as translator. However, Ushijima continued, but this time, in stilted, awkward Portuguese.

« _You… want?_ »

Tooru and Hinata froze in synchronized horror. 

Their bodies were held painfully rigid, as though a deadly current of electricity ran through them, holding them upright beyond the point of death. Tooru cinched himself tighter around Hinata’s torso, the pounding heartbeat his only connection to the reality of the situation at hand. “What...?” he breathed.

_«You want?»_

Deep down, Tooru knew this was his fuck up, but for a moment, he allowed himself to play shocked stupid. “This… this is a joke… did Tobio put you up to this?”

“No. I only came over here to order a glass of water. You are the one that propositioned me.”

Like an engine startled back to life, Tooru was all hiccups and sputters. “ _Me!_ I… I didn’t… S-Shouyou! You said that he… he didn’t understand Portuguese!” Hinata, still held flush against his chest and steadily growing warmer by the second, squeaked, “I-I didn’t think he did!”

_«Little Portuguese.»_

“Of course. Of fucking course. This is just my luck.” Tooru stumbled over his next words as the blush overtaking his face grew to rival the cherries he had been sneaking all night. “Ushijima, I’m sorry for… being gross. I was just having a little bit of fun at your expense.”

 _«Fun...»_ Ushijima hummed, seeming to mull over the word. 

“Yeah. Fun, like a joke. You know what those are?”

“Oikawa-san, mean!”

_«Fun, yes. Joke, no.»_

“You don’t know what a joke is?”

“No, I know what a joke is. I am telling you that I am _not_ joking.”

Both Tooru and Hinata buttoned up once more, blinking dumbly at Ushijima, who took their pause as an opportunity to finally flag down the bartender and order himself a water. Upon its arrival, condensation gathered and wept down the chilled glass until it pooled tremulously against his thumb as he lifted it to his lips and took a long swig. Tooru tracked a single droplet as it roped a wet line over the suntanned digit, shimmering as gravity led it to run along a vein on the underside of Ushijima’s forearm. 

“You… are… are you…”

Hinata’s pulse beat a feverish tempo against his palms. 

“Are you asking…?”

Ushijima set his glass down, pinning the entire weight of his hazel gaze on the setter as he fumbled his query.

“I am offering.”

Suddenly, Tooru was parched. 

Ushijima hummed into the silence that ensued between the three of them, tilting his head in an attempt at understanding. “I understand this may come off as intimidating -”

“I’m not scared of you!” Tooru yelped instinctively, wincing as a few bystanders glanced in his direction at the outburst, though the subject of his ire ignored it entirely.

“ - and I apologize for that,” Ushijima concluded, leaning back to peer towards his table, where his and Hinata’s teammates had grown a touch rowdier in his absence. Tooru felt a sliver of relief, as whatever ruckus it was that their silver-haired spiker was causing at the moment was also diverting Tobio’s attention from the trio at the bar. He knew he was still flushed, and he could guess how red Hinata’s face was just based on the heat radiating off of him.

He did _not_ want his former kouhai to watch either of them crumble.

Ushijima turned his gaze back to the blushing men before him. “I’m going back to my room in an hour or two. Let me know by then. Hinata, you know which is mine, yes?”

Hinata jumped, squeaking, “R-Room?! M-Me? I thought you were talking to Oikawa-san!”

“I am talking to you both.”

“You’re… both?” Tooru whispered, feeling like he was physically incapable of lending pitch to his voice. Despite the clamor of a bar filled with excited Olympic athletes, Ushijima apparently heard the question just fine, pointing a finger at Tooru’s face.

_«Yes. You...»_

He swung his pointer finger into Hinata’s chest.

_«… and you… beautiful. I want.»_

As though he was concerned with their interpretation of his statement, Ushijima slid off his stool and took a half-step into their space and leaned in close, dropping his voice low like the waves of a receding tide, exposing a stretch of land previously unexplored. He invited them to step onto this new earth.

_«I want two.»_

_\---_

How Ushijima was able to saunter back to rejoin his teammates with nary a crack in his stoic front was an entire mystery to Tooru, who by then was blushing hard enough to make his ears itch. Both he and Hinata had been struck dumb by the outrageous proposal, entirely incapable of any reaction beyond gaping their mouths open like hungry koi.

When the resounding silence between them stretched on like built-up static, Tooru felt his nerve endings wash alight in a jittery buzz. He tucked his face into the hot crook of Hinata’s neck to hide his embarrassment from the rest of the world. Hinata’s pulse thrummed in allegro cadence against his cheek. 

Tooru squinched his eyes shut. “What the fuck?” he breathed.

“Yeah, what the _actual_ fuck,” Hinata responded, his voice a low rasp that permeated every inch of their shared contact, the vibrations echoing through Tooru’s body like a song. He cringed, feeling quite deranged and abashed at the birth of heat that nestled itself into his gut. It bled over and over itself, roiling exponentially, growing white hot like a star. 

_Ay, Dios mío._

“So…” Hinata broke the silence, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Tooru whined like a dog, refusing to let the other man have an inch.

“Please, Shou-kun... I’m sorry, but you can’t move right now.”

“What? Why not? I’m getting kind of sweaty…”

“If you move, people are gonna see…”

“See what?”

“Shou…” Tooru tried not to sound too desperate in his pleading, but his frustration cracked through in the form of a tiny growl. This apparently concerned Hinata, who tried to squirm out of his grasp to face him.

“O-Oikawa-san, are you okay? Do you need -”

_Dios mío. Dios mío. Dios mío. He’s really going to make me say this out loud, isn’t he…_

“Shoyou, _stop moving!_ ” he hissed, his composure cracking at the seams, already lamenting his next words before they even left his mouth. “I… I have a boner!”

Hinata squawked.

“ _Wahh!_ O-Oikawa-san, a-are you serious?”

“Yes! Shut up!”

“Are… are you… you know…” Hinata dropped his voice to a whisper, the hush of it contrasting with his body as he trembled with anticipative zest. He seemed to have trouble keeping still, much to Tooru’s chagrin. “Are you considering it?”

Tooru huffed, his breath ruffling the collar of Hinata’s shirt.

“I… I don’t know!”

“You have a _boner!_ ”

“ _Shh!_ I can’t help it! This… it took me by surprise, okay? I didn’t expect him to say something like that!”

“But you wanna do it.”

“I said I don’t know! And… I still can’t stand Ushiwaka!”

“We both know you don’t have to _like_ someone to fuck them…”

“I know that, Shouyou, I know! But…”

“Hmm,” Hinata hummed lightly, as though their dilemma was simple. “Well, I think that if you wanna do it, you should do it!”

Tooru grew silent. Admitting any modicum of attraction to Ushijima felt like a failure on his part, so he kept his mouth shut. _Okay, yeah, he’s objectively hot, and tall, and strong… his hands are really big... but he’s such a dick!_ He reasoned with himself. _But it’s not like I’d be stuck with him... by myself… I’d be with..._

He flinched when he realized he might fuck his best friend tonight.

“Shou-kun?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think?”

“What do _I_ think?”

“Yeah. Are you…”

“Considering it?” Hinata’s voice dropped into a husky register. Suddenly, hands settled like weights on each of Tooru’s knees. For a moment they rested there, frozen, laden in frugal hope, fingers flat against the fabric of his jeans. Then, Hinata’s grip tightened by a fraction. Electricity shot up Tooru’s legs and fed into the heat of his desire, and it took every ounce of self control not to buck into the touch. _Yes, yes, yes,_ his instincts monologued. _Touch. Touch me. More._

Hinata rolled his head back against Tooru’s shoulder, humming in mock deliberation.

“What if I said I was?” 

“ _Mierda,_ ” Tooru hissed. Hinata squeezed harder, testing him, steadily increasing the pressure around the sensitive area. The noise of the bar faded into a monochrome buzz as the animal part of Tooru reacted to the titillating sensation. He painfully choked on a gasp, air stuttering around a tongue that seemed too heavy to shape sentences, so he compromised for a single appeal.

Yielding, he whimpered, “ _Por favor_.” 

On that cue, Hinata removed his hands from his legs. One ruffled Tooru’s hair as he began to grump, lamenting the loss. With the other, he flagged down the bartender to order two waters. They were served promptly.

“Oikawa-san, pick your head up. Drink this.”

“ _Mngrph,_ ” Tooru grouched, tempted to bite him.

“ _Oi._ Trust me, you’re gonna need it.”

Tooru pulled his face away from Hinata’s neck to accept a sip of icy water, only to immediately mumble after, “What, are you an expert on prepping for threesomes?”

“Nope. Never had one before… which is why I don’t wanna be drunk when it happens.”

“Oh. Okay, I mean... that makes sense, but we only drank like, what, two beers each? I hardly feel anything anymore. Even then, it wasn’t like what we used to drink in Brazil. Now _that_ shit was strong.”

“A little extra hydration never hurt, Oikawa-san!”

Humming in half-hearted agreement, Tooru took his glass from Hinata’s grasp and began to drink once more. Truthfully, the water was absolutely refreshing, and helped cool him down a degree or two. He was still feeling quite ornery because of Hinata’s toying, so he didn’t say anything else for a few minutes.

Once again, it was Hinata who broke the silence.

“Also… I just wanna be sure this is what we want. A sober decision,” he said, his voice soft. “I mean, it’s… I know it’s kinda crazy.”

Tooru hummed again, giving Hinata the floor to speak.

“I trust Ushijima-san. He’s an awesome teammate, and even though he doesn’t always say things right, and he pisses people off sometimes, I know he means well. He’s… he’s good. I trust him.”

“And I trust you,” Tooru followed with a gentle smile, even though Hinata couldn’t see it from his position. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah. I trust you, too.”

“Good. I know I’m gonna have a fun time as long as you’re there.”

Hinata’s free hand slipped over the one that Tooru still had clutched around him, and he interlaced their fingers. His grin was audible.

“I can’t wait to have you.”

\---

It took Ushijima far less than the promised hour to wrap up his socializations.

He got up from his table, bid his teammates goodnight, and strode over to the bar, dragging a heavy stare over the two of them, who were still in the same position and just as beet-faced.

“An hour is too long to wait. You look ready now.”

“Shut up, Ushiwaka.” Tooru nearly panted, excitement nearly compromising his disdain. The past half hour had been downright torturous. Hinata giggled at him, even though he had been suffering an equal amount. “I still think you’re a dick.”

One thick eyebrow cocked down at him, and Tooru felt both himself and Hinata collectively catch their breath as Ushijima’s energy grew rich with heady intent. 

“Come,” he commanded.

They obeyed. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA umm... I actually had a blast writing this! I can't wait to release the next chapter! 
> 
> I'm expecting this fic to be 3-4 chapters in total!
> 
> Thank you to my beta CC who always comes through (even super last minute) I love you!!!!!!!!
> 
> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/detokaki)


End file.
